Reform
by planet p
Summary: AU; when the Center's "subjects" start disappearing, arguments are bound to crop up in abundance.


Kendra is a bright woman: bright, beautiful, a "mentor". A real "guru", as Saul Fenigor might have phrased it in the old days, when he'd still been dependant on marijuana. But that was years ago; he'd given it up to stay sane.

What a good job he's doing, he thinks, what a good boy he's being. He's going round the bend, and this job is pushing him there, insistent little hands pushing, pushing, never letting up for a second; always _pushing_.

Alicia is her "protégé"; her co-worker and patient rolled into one. A smart girl.

But now she's gone missing.

When Fenigor hears that the Tower suspect Kendra, he's aghast. Kendra! Impossible! When he hears that Jacob's not sticking by her, he wonders what she ever did to him: she's always been so nice to him, so understanding. He should be there – _defending_ her! She hasn't done this – how can he not know that? But he's doing nothing; saying nothing incriminating, but doing nothing in the way of offering even a single character reference, either; or a 'personally, I don't think she did it'. _I always knew he was a bastard_, Fenigor thinks bitterly, before the relative calm of the coffee room is broken: someone else has come in to disturb him.

He knows that it isn't Jacob, though his brother and he are identical twins; Sydney's the quiet one, nothing as confident as Jacob. He doesn't look at him at all, as though he doesn't know him, which is fair enough: he doesn't.

By the time they are interrupted, Sydney's had the time to make himself a coffee; no such luck in drinking it, though. The door is opened and Raines storms in; he's pissed off, anyone can tell that. 'What is your brother doing?' he demands, walking right up to Sydney.

'Unfortunately,' Sydney replies in an accented voice, 'my talents do not run to mind reading, Dr. Raines.'

Catherine appears behind Raines: the chairman's wife. 'Leave him alone,' she tells him softly; adding, 'he doesn't know anything.'

Raines spins about to face her: 'Tosh!'

Catherine folds her arms across her chest. 'Bollocks!'

'They're Goddamn twins!'

'Which attests to what, exactly?'

'He knows!'

'He knows tripe! Do you hear him saying anything? I dinnae. He's a mindful little bugger; he keeps to himself.' She leans to a side, the better to see Sydney, standing behind Raines still; he hasn't moved an inch, not even that. 'Isn't that right, Syd?' She laughs, a sound verging on eerie, even in a room full of people and loud voices. 'We're all just clutter to him; loud, often at times quite offensive _human_ clutter.'

Raines frowns, thinking fast.

'Is there something you'd like to add, doctor; something on your mind? Well, do continue; speak your piece.'

'If I were he,' Raines says at last, 'I'd find that last comment you made rather offensive.'

'But _he_ doesn't,' Catherine stresses. 'He doesn't want to be here – so he isn't. Leave the creepy wee bugger alone!'

'You think she did it, too! Is that it? You think she's guilty – of _this_?'

'Nay! And I don't like your attitude! Don't you ever, ever presume to know my mind – don't you _dare_ put words into my mouth! I find you obnoxious and dull in the extreme – you'd find more humanity and, dare I say, _nous_, in a box of dried crackers! I can't even bring myself to _PITY_ you, you plain, immoral man.'

'As earlier stated: you're an insulting bloody cow!'

'Your honesty overwhelms me! Is this an attempt at reform? Flattery?'

'I'm married, tah!'

'Such a pity! The _poor_ bitch.'

Raines's eyes flash menacingly.

'Go on, dignify that with an answer!' Catherine hisses.

Raines is silent.

Catherine's eerie laugh tinkles throughout the room; Fenigor tries not to shiver. 'Precisely as I thought, always covering our _own_ arse first! A damn gentleman, you are!' With that, she turns swiftly and makes her leave of the room.

Sydney's voice is calm, unbothered when he speaks: 'She's the chairman's wife; what would you do?'

'Oh, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve yet!'

'That's bullshit!' Fenigor interrupts; he doesn't like the sounds of Raines's "tricks" one iota!

'Wait and see; just you wait and see!' Raines leaves, too.

Once more, it's only Fenigor and Sydney; the room buzzes strangely; Fenigor needs to get out, his skin doesn't feel right. He tries not to claw at it with his fingers. 'He's talking bullshit,' he says, though he's not sure why. 'Forget it!'

As calmly as ever, Sydney replies, 'I don't think so; I think he's very serious, Mr. Fenigor.'

* * *

In the end, it's not Sydney who forgets.

It's Fenigor.

* * *

**Reform** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _the Pretender_ or any of its characters.

* * *

**Thanks for reading; it's sucky, I know.**


End file.
